coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Time to Crime
Description After a murder weapon connected to the 1987 drive-by shooting of a little girl turns up, Det. Rush and her team reopen the case. The team slowly tracks back the gun's previous owners until the shocking original owner is finally revealed. Meanwhile Scotty continues seeing Lilly's sister without telling her. Synopsis This episode starts with several men playing basketball and a young woman, Jessie Odoms pushing her daughter Kayla Odoms on the swings. Then, a white car drives up the ramp the driver starts shooting everybody in the park is dodging except for Jessie. As the scene rolls forward the car speeds away into the night, but Kayla is hit and on the ground, bleeding. One man decides to run three blocks to call 9-1-1 but she's already dead. We later see the car throwing a Mac-10 (a.k.a. the murder weapon) into the bay. Years later a man named Jason James Sr. and his son Jr., are in the Homicide Office. Lt. John Stillman briefs Detectives Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens. Jason's son turned in the weapon thanks to the mayor's gun program, and it turned out that this gun was used in the murder of Kayla Odoms. Jason is shocked when he finds out that the gun took the life of a little girl. Rush, Stillman, and Scotty check out the file. The job happened in 1987. One witness, Rodney Johnson ran blocks to call 911. Also, original investigators checked out the basketball players thinking they were the target. Nick Vera and Will Jeffries will tell the Odoms about the lead while Rush and Scotty talk to "Uncle" Sam Murray. Rodney is confronted by Jeffries and Vera about being fired and where he got the gun. Scotty and Lilly visit Witherspoon about selling the gun to a teenager. He recalls sleeping by the river after a fight with his wife being kicked out of the house. Sees the gun being dumped, which he then sells for money to feed his addiction. He says he did so because his "decision-making" was impaired. He also remembers leaving "the hard stuff", but not all alcohol. He remembers the car, leaving the river's edge was a white Volare. Jeffries speaks with Jessie. She tells of a picnic with her family where she sees Rodney with whom she is having an affair. Her kids, Kayla and Darnell, and husband, Mike notice her weird behavior but don't seem to suspect. Scotty breaks up with Lilly's sister. They leave on good terms and a little forlorn. They kiss goodbye. The team discovers that Mike Odoms owned a white Volare. They suspect he may have tried to shoot his wife for revenge, but hit his daughter instead. Mike is told of the affair. He denies trying to shoot Rodney. He will not tolerate being told he tried to kill his daughter. He denies that his son Darnell could have driven the car or been involved. The team suspects otherwise. Lilly confronts Rodney about selling a gun to the Odoms boy. Rodney recalls selling a machine gun and full clip to a boy who looked like the Odoms boy. He is told Jessie's boy is the gun buyer. He is told he is an accessory for selling the gun. Mike Odoms admits to the shooting. Darnell steps forward to take the blame. He wanted to keep his parents together, suspecting after his mom's reaction at the park. He took the car to shoot Rodney at the park but did not know that his mom and sister were there. They were caught in the crossfire. He sees his mom screaming as he drives away from the shooting. He cries in disbelief. He then tosses the gun into the river and speeds off. The Odoms family hugs and cries together. Rodney is led to his cell. Guns are handed in at a gun buy back. The machine gun is handed to Lilly. Scotty gets out of bed with Christina. Lilly places the gun into evidence and sees Kayla. Lilly walks out of the evidence cage. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries Guest Cast *Nicki Aycox as Christina Rush *Thom Gossom Jr. as Mike Odoms (2005) *Joyce Guy as Jessie Odoms (2005) *Nick McCallum as Eric Morrison (2005) *Valeri Ross as Truly Sinclair *Kelli Kirkland as Jessie Odoms (1987) *Chris Foreman as Rodney Johnson (1987) *Barry Sigismondi as Jason James Sr. *Reggie Currelley as Darnell Odoms (2005) Co-Starring *Michael Christian Alexander as Mike Odoms (1987) *Sydney Castillo as Onlooker #1 *Alexander Folk as "Uncle" Sam Murray *Thomas Hall as Witherspoon (1987) *Blake Hightower as Kid #2 *Chase Ryan Jeffery as Chip *Jake Longs as Darnell Odoms (1987) *John Peakes as Witherspoon (2005) *Christian Pikes as Kid #1 *Patrick Reina as Jason James Jr. *Rosero as Gang Banger *Campbell Scarborough as Eric Morrison (1993) *John K. Shull as Jeff Barkin *Ross Thomas as Pate *Miles Watson as Rodney Johnson (2005) *Precious Wright as Kayla Odoms *'Unknown actor' as Cedric Browning Notes *At 6 years old, Kayla Odoms is the youngest African-American victim of the series. Music *Steve Winwood "Higher Love" *Master Source "I Can't Wait" *Everlast "What It's Like" *Alice In Chains "Man In The Box" *Master Source "Trailer Trash" *Smokey Robinson "Just To See Her" *Master Source "Acting Like This" *'Closing Song': Michael Jackson "Man In The Mirror" Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes